Listen To What He Doesn't Say
by MosherGurl
Summary: Why was April never aloud to train with the guys? She was strong enough...Wasn't she?


April sat with a sigh, slightly fluffing up the dogs fur that was seated beside her as unimpressed eyes bore into the fighters before her. Every time they trained she was never allowed to participate, not after the fight when the Saiyan's attacked Earth anyway. Sure she didn't _defeat _them, and sure she passed out _before _the fight with Goku and Vegeta because of that big knuckle head, but at least she didn't die like most of the others; who low and behold were training right now. So the curious girl couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't able to? Was her capability not good enough for them? Was it because she was a girl? Was it because she was a mere small portion weaker than the rest of them? She only wished she knew...

"April?"

Upon hearing her name cyan eyes turned to the Namekian behind her known as Dende; a small smile was etched on his face as he held out what looked like a can of beer, it was a brand the female wasn't familiar with. Dende scratched the back of his head once noticing the unsure look in the woman's eyes.

"I know you like beer, but I didn't know what kind, I'm sorry. Although I hope that this will suffice... You seem stressed."

She took the chilled beverage with a nod as he seated himself beside her as the tab was popped on said can.

"What makes you think that I'm stressed?"

A smile was directed towards her;

"I can sense it."

A growl rumbled through the woman's throat as she looked back at her friends training.

"The others don't seem to."

Dende didn't miss the icy bite to her tone.

"That's because you haven't felt their emotions."

Dende gave a brief smile before turning his attention to the large Alsatian dog laid on the opposite side of the woman, sleeping soundly.

"That's a beautiful dog you have there."

April's lips thinned lightly, but decided to accept his change in conversation as he continued.

"You've had Stan here for about 7 years now right?"

She gave a curt nod and smiled lightly.

"Yeah, it was because of him I met Goku and the others because he smelt what Goku was eating and wanted in."

She laughed at the fond memory and petted the brown haired dog once again.

"You've both been through a lot, 7 years worth. I bet it's been nice having that someone beside you through those tough times; though he can't talk."

April shook her head white locks shifting with it;

"So? Even though he can't talk I just knew what he was thinking."

The Namekian rose and brushed invisible dust from his backside before flashing a small smile in her direction and leaving her to her own devices.

Well that was rather rude... With a light scowl she turned her attention back to the sparring group with her chin nestled in the palm of her hand. Even Gohan was fighting and he was like what? _8_? That did it. The fuming female rose swiftly, startling the dog beside her as she stormed over to the group and blocked an attack between Krillin and Goku; forcing the others to abruptly stop what they were doing to see why the fierce young woman had interfered.

"I don't know what game you've all been playing for the past few years, but I'm _bored _of it now and I demand that you let me train with you! Whenever I try to join in you shun me out. Even when bad things happen to the Earth; I can be of _some _use and you all know it! Sure I'm not the strongest, but I'm more then capable of providing some form of assistance if you just let me! The world's not even in danger and yet you still discriminate me! I want to have the chance to become a comrade rather than a spectator!"

The group fell silent at April's desperate outburst; causing a crestfallen look on the woman's behalf. Realising they weren't going to reply she turned and headed into Dende's palace with Stan in tow. The Z warriors didn't say anything, nor did they follow her. Not like she expected them to. She realised that she was merely a hindrance to them. Seating herself in the empty hallway April took deep breaths to calm down. She realised maybe she shouldn't have snapped at them like that, but it's been 5 years and the young warrior felt she needed to get everything off her chest. Cyan eyes opened slightly...It _has _been 5 years hasn't it?

"What are you doing?"

April broke from her thoughts and drew her eyes up to the other Namekian on the lookout known as Piccolo. He held the same stoic expression as he always did.

"I'm sitting in a hallway, what does it _look _like?"

Piccolo growled at the tone in her voice;

"I meant back there."

April shrugged before hugging her knees closer to her body.

"What do you think? I can fight can't I? You know what, just forget it."

She turned her head away from Piccolo's exasperated gaze, but didn't fail to hear his sigh.

"You can fight, we're all aware of that, but we can't risk you getting injured out on the battle field...or worse."

Dainty fists pounded into the floor on either side of the woman, her fury knew no bounds.

"Yet it's alright for me to sit back while you all get hurt! A lot of you have died several times! Maybe I can make a difference! Perhaps I-"

Piccolo shook his head, cutting off the females angry rant.

"We don't ever want to see you die. Not even _once_."

April's breath hitched in her throat, preventing anymore words being spoken. Her acid gaze had softened whilst Piccolo's remained stoic, unreadable.

"Forget it."

He stood up, but the porcelain grip on his cape immediately stopped his movements.

"You seem stressed..._I can sense it_...I get it now..."

The young woman withdrew her hand with a smile from Piccolo's cape but he didn't shift from his spot, knowing she had more to say.

"You said something, didn't you?"

He didn't reply, but the glance over his shoulder encouraged her to continue.

"I remember when you, Gohan and I always used to train together. We had such fun didn't we? I couldn't help but notice though that after a while you were harder on Gohan then me. And when those Saiyan's attacked you were always protecting me, thus most of your injuries. And since then I've never been able to battle, let alone train with any of you; no matter what I said or did. You are quite the frightening man Piccolo, so tell me; what did you say to everyone to neglect me in their training?"

Piccolo smirked;

"So you finally figured it out. Hn, took you longer than I expected. But to answer your question I merely said that I didn't want you battling alongside us anymore. You just aren't strong enough and there's only so much a human female can train, only so much power you can gain."

Piccolo turned to face her as she glanced at the floor before looking back up at him.

"And it's mainly you that doesn't want to see me die?"

Piccolo shrugged; a brief smile on his face.

"I guess it is."

April stood up from her position on the floor and grabbed the Namekian's hand, feeling him tense slightly.

"I appreciate your concern Piccolo, but I'm a grown woman. So think about how I feel when you are fighting to save the Earth and I'm forced to sit back and wait for the news. It's more terrifying then anything. So please, even if you won't let me fight to save the world, let me train with you. Even if it's just you."

Her grip on his hand tightened as she awaited his answer, his facial expression remained stoic as ever so she could only guess what he was thinking. With a sigh she released his hand.

"I guess not-"

Her words were cut short by the green man;

"April...You can train with me and Gohan now and again. I will allow it. But that's all, am I clear?"

She smiled to herself, anyone would think he owned the little warrior the way he ordered her around...but she liked it. It let her know he worried. It let her know he cared. She wrapped her arms around him in a gentle hug as thanks. He knew how much this meant to her.

"Thank you Piccolo."

To April's surprise he wrapped his arms around her also, albeit a little uneasy. Her smile brightened as she closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

"You're welcome..."

She inhaled his scent and listened to his heartbeat for a moment longer before letting go, watching as he turned and walked away to carry on training with the others. She stayed stood in the palace with Stan as Dende walked up beside her; looking where Piccolo walked off.

"I think I'm ok to openly admit that I love him now Dende."

The female missed the Namekian's smile.

"Why is that? You've kept it hidden for so long."

She turned and smiled brightly at him, a small blush covering her porcelain face.

"Because I can sense that he loves me too."

Dende smiled a knowing smile before nodding and looking at Stan. He knew she'd get the picture _eventually_.


End file.
